


Sweetest things

by ChickenLion



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short work, and they love each other, soft, they are tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLion/pseuds/ChickenLion
Summary: Wraith and Wattson are both sleep deprived but it doesn't stop them from being cute.





	1. Chapter 1

Wattson was trying her hardest not to fall asleep. She spread herself all over the bed like a starfish to make it warm and cozy for when Wraith arrives. 

"_Ma chérie!_" she chirped when she heard the door open. She stretched her arm out towards the entrance, her palm opening and closing in a grabbing motion.  
Wraith smiled softly when she saw it. She made her way across the room and put her hand in Wattson's. The engineer softly pulled her closer and placed a couple of soft kisses on the back on her palm, then placed it on her cheek.  
"Your hands are cold..."  
"I know", Wraith responded softly, her eyes locked on Wattson's face, fingertips slowly caressing her cheek.  
"So, what were you up to?"  
Wraith blinked rapidly, as if woken up from a trance.  
"Nothing important", she bent down and left a quick smooch on blonde's forehead. She started walking towards the bathroom but was stopped as her hand was still being held.  
"I need to change, I'll be back in a second." she said, giving Wattson a reassuring smile.  
Wattson's warm expression, however, turned into a suspicious one, as if her eyes were scanning Wraith for clues.  
"Are you okay?" she asked with a hint of a worry to her tone.  
"Yeah. Just… Tired."  
Before letting her go, Wattson planted another kiss on Wraith's hand.  
"You can borrow my clothes."  
"Thank you", Wraith nodded and soon disappeared inside the bathroom. 

Wattson spaced out. Or maybe fell asleep against her will. In any case, before she even realized, Wraith was back, drying her face with a towel. Her hair was down, messy as always. She was wearing gray shorts and a bit oversized t-shirt with a cartoonish looking leviathan on it.  
"You look good in it", Wattson commented, scooting over to one side of the bed.  
As soon as Wraith was close enough, she let herself fall face first into the pillows.  
"Are you okay?" Wattson asked, this time with a quiet chuckle.  
"Mmhm…"  
Eventually, Wraith pushed herself up to face her girlfriend. She watched her prosthetics arm slowly reach out to brush some of the black locks aside.  
"Aren't you taking it off for the night?" she asked.  
"Not yet…"  
With these words, she gently pushed Wraith on her back and placed herself right above her.  
"_Je t'aime_" she whispered as her fingers mindlessly caressed Wraith's cheeks, their lips so close they nearly touched.  
"I love you, too" Wraith could feel her cheeks become red when she put her hands on Wattson's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattson wakes up, only to find out how long she's been asleep.
> 
> It's not healthy, yall. But at least she sleeps, unlike some.

Wattson opened her eyes. One glance outside the window assured her that it's still dark, and that she can go back to sleep.   
Still dark? No, it didn't seem right.   
"Oh, you're finally awake?"  
Wattson turned her head towards the familiar voice.   
"I think so?" she responded while rubbing her eyes. She watched Wraith put down a mug of what only could be coffee and get up from the chair. "What time is it?"   
"Around one" Wraith said, handing her a bottle of water.   
"One AM?" Wattson narrowed her eyebrows, as if trying to calculate something too complicated.   
"Yeah. Drink up, I don't want you to suffer from dehydration" Wraith nudged her.   
"What?"   
"You've been asleep for just over thirty hours--"   
"WHAT?!" Wattson instantly sat up, staring at Wraith with baffled expression.   
They sat in quiet for a minute, Wattson drinking her water and Wraith just watching her.   
"Why haven't you woken me up?" Natalie finally asked reprovingly.   
"You are so cute when you sleep" Wraith chuckled, but she quickly straightened herself up under Wattson's glare. "It's not like I haven't tried" she sighed. "Honestly, I don't think a leviathan stepping through the roof would've done the job."  
"Not funny" Wattson tossed the empty bottle on the bed.   
"I'm serious. I even undid your arm so you'd be more comfortable. You didn't even open your eyes, just mumbled 'careful', and turned away."

"I hope nobody worried" Wattson said after a moment. "And I've missed a training with Anita! She's probably mad…"   
"Calm down, Nat. Everyone was glad you finally got some rest. You worry too much" Wraith tousled her hair playfully. "Come on now. I saved you some food. If we are lucky, nobody ate it yet."  
Wattson's stomach rumbled on the mention of food.   
"You are my hero" she said, finally getting up from the bed. 

Wattson stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, her prosthetic arm attached. Not the one she uses for the games or work though, a lighter, less sturdy one instead. Her hair was still a bit wet, messy, as if she didn't even bother to brush it.   
She opened the closet to pick something comfortable and cozy. She didn't even notice when Wraith made her way across the room and touched her shoulder.   
"Hey, you" Wraith said, putting her arms around Wattson's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.   
"Ah, _pardon moi_, I spaced out" Wattson shook her head, grounding herself back to reality, and put her hands on Wraith's. She bent down a bit, so one behind her didn't have to stretch herself out.   
"You took so long, I had enough time to heat up the food and bring it here." Wraith chuckled and planted a kiss on Wattson's neck.   
It sent chills down her spine, in a good way. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. Another kiss, this time she felt the chills run through her whole body. She let her head move to the side, exposing her neck completely.   
Wraith's hands started to slowly wander, caressing Wattson's sides. Her kisses were gentle, sometimes nothing more than strokes of lips on the scarred skin. Yet Wattson seemed to melt under her touch like an ice statue.   
Wraith took a step back to turn her around. Now that they were facing each other, she could clearly see the blush covering her face. However, she didn't even have time to make a comment, as Wattson pulled her in for a kiss.   
Wraith could feel the cool prosthetic holding her close, and warm fingers caressing her jaw and neck. She put her hands on Wattson's lower back and held her closer. She could feel her own heartbeat get faster, her cheeks were starting to burn from the heat. She heard Wattson let out a quiet huff from time to time, when she'd forget to breath for a moment, too invested in the kiss. Her hands started to wander again, tracing shapes as they went lower, to the hips, then back up in a teasing manner. 

Suddenly they both froze in place, as a sound of something similar to a rumble, or maybe a growl, spread through the room. Wattson bit her lip and looked down.   
"I'm starving" she said finally, after taking a moment to calm her breath.   
"Yeah, me too."   
Wraith let out a quiet laugh when Wattson narrowed her eyes at her.   
"I'm being serious!"   
"Okay, okay. I'll put the food on the table. Get dressed, if you want" Wraith left one last kiss on Wattson's lips and turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the chapter thing out yall, enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out difference between chapters and series. I feel like an old person on facebook and It Doesn't Feel Great. Anyway, it should have a 2nd chapter if I figure it out!


End file.
